This project is designed to investigate the molecular basis of insulin action on hexose transport in rat adipocytes. We propose to: 1. Further purify the adipocyte hexose transporter using standard chromatographic systems and our reconstitution technique. 2. Investigate possible recruitment of hexose transporters from cytoplasmic membranes to the plasma membrane. 3. Determine whether insulin increases the number of transporters in the plasma membrane using the "Goldin" technique. 4. Study the kinetics of deactivation of hexose transport following removal of insulin from cells.